


You're my man

by Rubikon



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff everywhere, Fluffy!Malec, M/M, Magnus and Alec are too cute, Malec, Malec Fluff, one shots, too pure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubikon/pseuds/Rubikon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the Malec drabbles/one shots I've written, am currently writing and will write will be gathered here. Mostly FLUFF because I love fluff, fluff is good. Everyday-life situations. Lots of cuddling and kissing. Rating will vary but there could be some smuff, hence the Mature rating. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Small hours

The first rays of sunshine pull Alec out of sleep. 

"Hey, handsome." he hears as his eyes open, only to close a second later because he feels soft lips nibling at his earlobe tenderly. Alec smiles to himself, and then gasps as the sweet mouth meets the sensitive flesh of his neck, scattering light pecks along his collarbone. 

"Magnus." he breathes out, his mouth curling into a grin, but can't find the strength to roll over as his boyfriend keeps going with his ministrations. 

He eventually manages to do so, only to meet his lover's gentle smile and beautiful eyes. Magnus looks so good like this, laying on the bed with his tousled raven hair and the upper half of his body bare before Alec's eyes. Oh, how Alec loves that body! Magnus might have been checking out when Alec was training at the Institute, but Alec's heart had definitely skipped a beat when he had seen his boyfriend's tanned abs for the first time.

Alec leans forward, his mouth capturing Magnus' in a loving, slow kiss. He loves the taste of the warlock's lips, and, judging by how Magnus melts every single time they kiss, moans escaping him without restrains, the Shadowhunter is pretty sure the feeling is reciprocated. They part reluctantly, both of them smiling. 

Alec feels lighthearted and his eyes flutter a few times before he can breathe normally again. Magnus always has that effect on him. Magnus pecks his nose, chuckling. "Not that I wouldn't appreciate you staying with me a bit longer in my bed, but I think your Shadowhunters' team is probably waiting for you, Alexander."

Realization strikes Alec : he is in Magnus' bed while he should already be at the Institute, getting ready for whatever demon hunt they're going on today. He gets up in a hurry, leaving Magnus alone in his king-sized bed and puts his clothes back on. Magnus watches him dress, his eyes not leaving his body out of sight for one second as he puts his pants on, checking out Alec's ass. Alec rolls his eyes, seeing Magnus lick his lips seductively. Yet he can't help but smile. Once he is ready, he approaches the bed and pecks Magnus' grinning lips quickly, before storming out.


	2. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander arrives at Magnus' all tensed up and exhausted. Magnus is there to help him feel better...

"Rough day, Alexander?" Magnus asks as he shuts the door of his loft behind Alec. The Shadowhunter only grunts and nods, clearly exhausted by the demon hunt he has been on earlier today. "Come on." The warlock grabs him by the forearm, a playful smirk lightening his features, and wiggles his eyebrows. "I know exactly what you need." He licks his teeth and despite being totally worn out, Alec can't suppress the coy smile crossing his face, nor the blush spreading on his cheeks.  

Magnus let go of his forearm as he leads Alec toward his bedroom, intertwining their fingers, the delicate pad of his thumb gently stroking the back of Alec's hand. Alec rolls his neck, his tensed muscles already relaxing at Magnus' tender touch. The Shadowhunter is glad he has come to Magnus'. The loft has become his favorite place to be, all the more since his parents have still yet to accept his relationship with the wonderful man now telling him to lay on the bed, flat on his stomach.

Alec is still fully clothes but follows Magnus' lead. The warlock walks away toward his bathroom, Alec's eyes keeping tracks of his every move until he is not in sight anymore. Before Alec can start wondering what he is doing, he is back, in all his glittery glory, his bright smile putting Alec even more at ease. "What's that ?" The Nephilim mutters as he notices a bottle Magnus is holding in his hand. 

"I happen to be very good at massages. " The eccentric man reveals, with wiggling eyebrows and a playful smile. He sets the massage-oil bottle on the nightstand and leans toward Alec, still resting on the bed. Magnus pecks him on the nose. "I'm going to take care of you, my dear Alexander." He promises, and Alec just closes his eyes and breathes in deeply, forcing his body to relax, as the warlock slids his warm hands under the fabric of Alec's shirt. 

Chills run down his spine, and he can't restrain the moan that escapes his lips. Magnus chuckles. Alec lifts himself on his elbows, helping Magnus remove his shirt. "Shhh. Don't move, I rather enjoy doing it all by myself." Magnus then kisses Alec's muscular scapulae. After throwing Alec's black shirt on the floor, Magnus, whose hot breath Alec can feel tickling his ivory skin, starts to trace the runes printed on the Shadhowunter's back with his slender fingers.

Alec's breath is caught in his throat ; his eyes close without his consent. "That feels so good, Magnus." Is all Alec finds himself able to articulate, a groan leaving his lips at the same time. 

"Hmmm." He hears Magnus reply, and then the ringed fingers venture toward his lower back, while the warlock pecks down his spine, the feather-like kisses eliciting another wave of shivers along Alec's spine. His lover is always so gentle, so caring when they share intimate moments, and Alec smiles at that thought. He is glad he has found Magnus – or rather, that Magnus has found him – because not discovering Magnus' skills would have been a shame.

"You have too many clothes on, darling." Magnus whispers against his ear, seductively chewing at his earlobe. "I have to take care of that as well." He adds before pulling back and working Alec's pants down his hips. His mouth wanders on the skin there, just above Alec's boxers, and the Nephilim realizes he feels very hot at that moment. As Magnus slids his pants down his legs, he can feel Magnus' eyes on his butt. 

Alec rolls his eyes, feeling the hotness spread on his cheeks. Despite everything he has experienced with Magnus, all the new range of emotions, sensations and desires, Alec still awkwardly blushes everytime Magnus checks him out or tells him he is handsome. He just can't seem to get used to it. But that's alright, because Magnus loves making him blush. A lot. The warlock definitely plays with that weakness of Alec's.

"Now that's better." Magnus kisses Alec's shoulder before standing up. Alec rests his head on the side, glancing at his boyfriend taking his clothes off. All of his clothes. Alec licks his lips unconsciously ; Magnus notices the gesture. "See something you like ?" Alec is sure his entire face is redder than ever at that moment. Judging by the look Magnus gives him, the warlock thinks he is utterly adorable. 

He comes closer to the bed, kneeling so he is almost eye-level with his beloved Nephilim and steals a quick kiss on the lips, just to taste them again, just like he likes to do anytime he can. The kiss lingers a bit though, because neither one of them wants to break the moment. The dance of their mouths is slow and gentle, both their emotions pouring into it. When they part, they can still taste the sweet tenderness of each other's lips, their eyes remaining closed for a moment.

The moment their eyes finally meet, Alec notices the grin crossing his own features. Magnus licks his lips, chasing the remaining flavor of Alec's soft mouth on his own, and seems quite satisfied with himself. Alec loses sight of him for one second and then he feels hot fingers ghosting over the fabric of his boxers. Alec turns his head only to find Magnus staring back at him, a questioning look on his face. Alec nods, his lips curling up in the process. His glittery boyfriend has always been so cautious, so caring of Alec's desires ; he wouldn't do anything that would put the Shadowhunter uncomfortable. 

Alec watches him as the delicate man removes his boxers, lifting his pelvis a few inches up to help him in the process. Magnus' fingers hover over his bare ass delicately, and Alec has a hard time trying to remember how to breathe properly. Magnus seems to hear the Nephilim's short intakes of breath because he suddenly stops, his accented voice filled with concern. "Alexander." Is all he says, leaning forward to suck at Alec's deflect rune on his neck, waiting for him to relax. 

"I'm good." Alec moans, Magnus' ministrations making his brain giddy. He feels intoxicated at that moment, and he probably is because having Magnus beside him doing such things is like a drug. He wants more, despite his exhausting day. 

Magnus eventually removes his rings, then grabs the oil-massage bottle still waiting to be used on the nightstand and pours some oil on both his hands. The perfume of the oil invades the entire space. Alec inhales deeply, feeling his lungs with the flowery flagrance, while Magnus straddles his hips – Alec is far too aware of which part of Magnus' lean body is pressed against his backside – and starts spreading the oil onto the Shadowhunter's rune-covered back.

Groans of pleasure slip out of Alec's mouth, but he doesn't care at that moment. All he is aware of is Magnus' hands rubbing on the tensed muscles of his shoulder blades. Damn, he is so good at this. Of course he was good at this. Magnus was good at everything. The man behind him drops his head to kiss his hair. "Just relax." With expert hands, he then explores other parts of Alec's backs, awakening some nerve endings Alec had no idea existed. "Do you like it, Alexander ?" Alec moans : Magnus has just found a sensitive spot, one that sends electric waves through his whole body. The warlock chuckles. "That's what I thought."

He keeps on worshipping Alec's upper body, feeling the previously tensed muscles loosen, and feels quite proud of himself. His hands are slippery from the oil, and he stops for a moment his ministrations, looking at his beloved's gleaming creamy skin. Alec grunts, clearly waiting for Magnus to keep massaging him. "Alexander, darling, I think our first activity of the night is over." He winks as Alec's looks up at him with a blush on his cheeks but his tongue licking his front teeth teasingly as he lays on his side.

Magnus leaves him alone in the huge bedroom while he cleans his hand, getting rid of the remaining oil, and comes back with a towel. "I'd have gladly removing the oil from you under the shower, but I think you can't even stand for tonight, can you ?" He teases.

As an answer, Alec catches Magnus' hand between his own and pulls to the bed with him. Magnus let out a small cry of protest that dies the moment he feels Alec's mouth crashing on his, passionate and fierce. This kiss is nothing like the one they shared a few moments ago. This one is not only loving, but it is also a promise. A promise that, no matter what happens, no matter what the future holds for them, they will stay together, stronger as ever.

Magnus feels it with every fiber of his being, the way Alec sits on the bed while Magnus straddles his middle, strong arms pulling him toward the pale hot skin of his lover. The way he kisses him with so much fire in his veins that it makes his own blood boil. The way he expresses his deepest feeling in that kiss. Magnus doesn't need to hear Alec thank him ; for helping him unchain himself, for crashing his wedding ceremony, for encouraging him permanently, for staying by his side, for caring for him the way he does. He can feel it.

Alec breaks the kiss first, glancing at Magnus, his thumb stroking his warlock's cheek, his eyes full of love and thankfulness. He gently pulls Magnus' head toward him with a playful smirk that usually belongs to Magnus, his lips ghosting over the jeweled ear before nibling at it. Magnus' eyes close at the feeling. He loves it when Alec gets bolder. His breath is hot against Magnus' already burning skin when he finally moans : "How about we take advantage of that stamina rune of mine ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the massage trope... what about you guys? :)


	3. Don't talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus loves it when Alec gets bold.

Magnus is sitting in one of the cozy couchs in his apartment, Chairman Meow purring calmly on his lap, the ringed fingers of the warlock stroking absently his furry head. He grabs his drink from the cocktail table standing beside him. As he brings it to his lips, he hears rushed footsteps approach the front door of his loft, and he recognizes Alec's pace. 

He stands up, drink and cat forgotten – Chairman Meow hisses desapprovingly as he jumps back onto the soft fabric of the couch. He crosses the corridor, quickly checking his outfit in the mirror – he is currently wearing his cobalt blue silky robe, his eye makeup black with some blue glitter that matches his clothes – and then he opens his door, his eyes locking with Alec's immediatly.

The Shadowhunter surges forward, both his hands gently grabbing the warlock's cheeks and crashes his cracked lips against Magnus' almost violently, something neither of them are used to, especially coming from Alec. Yet, Magnus doesn't object and melts into the lingering kiss, tasting and feeling every single emotion Alec is throwing in it. 

Magnus doesn't realize at first that Alec has been pushing him backwards, shutting the door of the loft behind them in a heavy thump. The warlock finds himself in an unusual situation ; he can't think straight at that moment. Not with Alec still taking his breath away with another kiss that ignites the blood in his veins. He eventually, albeit reluctantly, manages to break the kiss, Alec's lips chasing after him, and asks. "Are you okay, Alexander ?"

The Asian man as never seen Alec so bold, especially not in an intimate moment. He doesn't complain though, he definitely loves it. Alec doesn't reply, instead he grabs Magnus by the waist, his hands stroking the hot skin of his lower back. They stumble backwards, Magnus' head hitting the wall as the Nephilim begins sucking at the sensitive spot on his collarbone. His neck arches, offering itself to Alec's loving ministrations. "Al- Alexander." The warlock lets a loud moan escape him as his lover finds the perfect spot. Nobody has ever turned him in a stuttering mess before. "Is there a problem ?"

"Another talk", he begins, replying between feather-like pecks, "with my parents." He finishes, his breath a staggering mess. Magnus takes longer than usual to compute the information, his boyfriend's mouth never leaving him, strong hands keeping him pinned against the wall. One of them then shifts to run down Magnus' clothed thigh and the warlock's arms fold around Alec's neck.

The Shadowhunter lifts his lover's leg gently, encouraging him to wrap his legs around his waist, to which Magnus gladly complies. Both of them groan deeply at the feeling of being pressed against each other. Alec is strong but uses the hard wall to keep Magnus at his level. The warlock becomes aware of the cold and hard material of the wall against his back ; he will certainly have bruises tomorrow but he doesn't care. At all. "How – How did it go ?" He breathes out, incoherent moans slipping past his kiss-swollen lips. "You want to talk about it ?"

Alec's mouth eagerly attacks his once again, changing angles every now and then, deepening the kiss in a motion that makes Magnus' knees go weak – he is glad Alec is holding him, because he would have fallen for sure if he weren't. "No." Is all Alec replies then, after breaking their liplock for air. 

Magnus nods, feeling dizzy. "Then don't." He grins when Alec glances at him with hooded eyes, pupils wide with lust. Oh yes, he could definitely get used to Alec's boldness. The teasing look Magnus gives him then breaks his lover's self-control. He takes a better hold of him and carries him to the bedroom, striding across the apartment with a determination that Magnus has only seen him display in the middle of a demon fight. 

It's Magnus' turn to play with the sensitive area that is Alec's neck, the groans vibrating against the warlock's lips as he suckles at the ivory skin next to his deflect rune, leaving a mark behind him that will without a doubt become a hickey. Magnus secretly hopes everyone at the Institute will see it and know for good that Alec is his, just like he is Alec's. 

Alec sits on the bed, his tongue darting out to lick at Magnus' bottom lip, seeking entry, which Magnus grants without hesitation, pushing Alec flat on his back in the king-sized bed, his nail-polished hands releasing the Nephilim's neck to wander along his chest and then grabs the buckle of his belt, his eyes shining with love and adoration for the boy who's been the first to make him feel something after he had lost all hope of loving someone ever again.

With extra care, he begins to worship the Shadowhunter's lean muscular body, because he is sure that the talk with his parents has been very upsetting for Alec ; he had never seen him as desperate as when he had showed up at his door and had kissed him senseless, pinning him against the wall. He knows that Alec's parents do not approve of his relationship with a downworlder, but he wants to be sure Alec doesn't regret any of this. 

So he shows him how much he cares for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, tell me what you think :)


	4. Unshaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec spends several days at Magnus' recovering form an injury. Magnus likes the stubble.

"Alexander!" Magnus lets out a shocked and strangled cry at the sight in front of him; his Alec is paler than usual, his eyes are closed and his skin covered in a thin layer of sweat. Clary is holding him, his arm placed under Alec's shoulder to keep him on his feet. Isabelle is on the other side of the livid body, her eyes desperate and pleading.

Magnus steps aside to invite them into his apartment, shutting the door close and pointing toward the nearest couch with his arm, his golden bracelets clinking together as he does. He instinctively reaches for Alec's wet cheek. "What happened?" His hands are shaking uncontrollably, and he isn't even at first that he has shouted the words a bit louder and colder than he intended. Magnus then starts scanning Alec's body with his hand hovering an inch over Alec's tensed body, blue sparks poking out of his long fingers. Magnus notices the deep open wound still spitting out blood. His eyes widen and he tears at Alec's shirt to give him access, his hands now pressing it to slow the hemorrhage. Alec grimaces and a hiss of discomforts echoes in the room.

"We – we were ambushed." Isabelle begins, her voice cracking as she struggles to find her words. "We were on a hunt to track Jace and Valentine, but I don't know how... They knew we were coming for them. We started fighting, but... " She reaches down to stroke at her brother's hair, removing wet strands off his forehead.  She then takes a deep breath, staring at Magnus' magic working its way up and down Alec's body, and eventually continues recounting the story. "When Valentine knocked me off my feet, I hit the ground very hard – probably hissed in pain but it wasn't that bad - and Alec just lost it. He began running toward Valentine and then there was blood everywhere." She said, covering her face with her hands.

That is definitely not Isabelle-like. She is a Lightwood, she is strong and fierce. Yet she is now weeping next to Magnus, and Clary puts her arms around her, pulling her into a warm hug, trying to soothe her sorrow. She then strokes her raven hair, muttering things like "It's okay. Magnus is here, Alec is in good hands."

"I've already lost a brother." Isabelle chokes. "I know Alec is strong and that he is gonna make it. It's just - " She trails off, her usual look resurfacing. Her eyes shoots back to the warlock, still busy taking care of his Shadowhunter. She puts a firm hand on him. "Take care of him, Magnus. I'll call in the morning to check if he is okay." Magnus nods, a little smile crossing his face, like a silent promise that Alec will be out of harm-range while he is here.

Isabelle stands up, wiping away her tears, her determined and powerful stare meeting Clary's green eyes. As she tells herself in her head, she is a Shadowhunter, and now that Alec is well taken care of, she has to finish the mission by returning to the Institute and warn the others. "We have to go back to the Institute. We have to keep track of Valentine and Jace, as well as reporting what happened tonight. Next time we hunt them, we'll have to be more careful."

As the two girls leave, Magnus finds himself alone with Alec in his apartment. Not exactly the way he would have wanted it to happen, but anyway. The bleeding has stopped, and Alec's breath is steadier. His healing rune is of much help, so Magnus just keep emptying his magic energy. He doesn't care if he is worn out a few moments later, because a smile is now lightening Alec's features, his cheeks have recovered her usual adorable rosy color. 

The warlock then stops his gestures, and loses track of time as he studies Alec's peaceful sleeping figure. The wound is shallow now and blood is not flowing past it, so Magnus fetches some bandage to cover the injury. Feeling exhausted, he yawns and goes to his bedroom, reaching for some soft pillows and a blanket, to make Alec more comfortable. Not to mention that it is not a good time for Alec to catch a cold.

Three days later, Alec is still laying in the bed, recovering from the bad wound Valentine has inflicted him – not to mention that Magnus likes having Alec here, even if they're not doing anything more than talking, because at least the warlock knows his boyfriend is not out there, going after Valentine recklessly. There is question he has been turning over and over in his head for the past few days now, but hasn't been willing to ask Alec until he feels better.

As much as Alec complains that he should really be going, still stuttering from time to time when talking to Magnus face to face – 'adorable' is the only word Magnus is able to think everytime he does –, the warlock doesn't want him to leave. He argues that the wound is still there and that he could reopen it if he isn't careful. However Alec keeps trying to leave – not because he doesn't want to be here with Magnus, but rather because he feels useless staying here and because he wants to go after Jace and Valentine.

"Magnus." Alec says as the warlock enters the bedroom – Magnus has been adamant on having him sleep in there beside him, and not on the couch – "I'm fine now. And as much as I enjoy your company," He admits, pulling Magnus into a soft kiss that has them both moaning instantly. Alec pulls away, his eyes locking with Magnus' intense stare, "I have to go find Jace and bring him back at the Institute." He goes on, pecking Magnus on the tip of his nose, eliciting a satisfied grin from his boyfriend. "I have to go after my brother."

Magnus's hand finds Alec's unshaven cheeks, his slender nail-polished fingers dancing over Alec's facial hair. Magnus loves it – he hesitates telling Alec to keep the stubble at that moment, but then remembers they're discussing about a whole other, and far more important, matter. "I understand." Magnus breathes out against Alec's magnetic lips. He could kiss him all day, and never get tired of their delightful taste. "I have a question to ask though."

"What is it ?" Alec closes his eyes as Magnus sits just beside him, their thighs touching, and keep stroking Alec's scruffy face. 

"Why didn't you call me when you went on this mission ? I could have helped, and you could have avoided ending up here, bloody and on the verge of unconsciousness ?" He can feel Alec's uneasiness surging as he mouths his inquiry. 

" I – I'm... " He stammers. He bits his bottom lip. " Magnus, I'm sorry. I wanted – I wanted to call you. But we were already outside, running down the streets and I don't know... Everything that happened after that was so unlike me. I mean... I would never have dived headfirst into something like that, without a second thought, but I – I just... " He is chewing at his tongue really hard now, the vulnerability he is showing breaking something inside Magnus' old body. As gently, albeit firmly, as he can he grabs the Nephilim by the arms to keep him from shaking before letting his hands roam along the muscular shoulders and neck, until his thumbs are both brushing his cheeks tenderly – oh yes, the feeling of Alec's stubble scratching the skin of his fingers is definitely something he likes -, staring at the Shadowhunter like he is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in more than 400 years.

Alec's tensed body seems to relax gradually at the tender gesture, his eyes staring into space. He eventually musters enough strength to carry on his explanation. "Jace is my brother. He is my parabatai. I just feel... so lost without him... I guess." He shoots a shy look toward Magnus, because he knows that the warlock is aware of his former feelings for Jace. Magnus doesn't wince, so Alec takes it as a good sign."And he has always been there when we were making plans before our hunts. So when we heard that he and Valentine had been seen at the docks, apparently alone, we just carelessly and foolishly decided to go there, certain that the fewer we would be to get there, the better it would be and... " He stops, suddenly afraid that Magnus is judging him, thinking he is stupid, and Alec feels so bad, his throat hurting as he explains the imprudent mission he has ever been part of. " I know this sounds awfully stupid – because it is, I know it is – but I just couldn't help it. At that moment, I thought that if I could just see Jace, I would be able to reach for him and... " His voices cracks, and Magnus wraps his arm around his shaking figure.

" It's okay, Alexander. " He strokes the well-defined back of his Shadowhunter. " Your actions are understandable. " He lifts Alec's chin so that he can look at him straight in the eyes. " Just don't do anything like that again, my darling. Call me whenever you and the other Shadowhunters go on a mission. I'll come, no matter the time. I'm here for you, Alexander. Always. " He smiles, his eyebrows shooting up in order for Alec to see Magnus' utter sincerity. 

" I know. I'm sorr -  " Alec is cut off by the warlock's lips pressing firmly against his, all the love and devotion Magnus feels for him at that moment flowing into the kiss. 

" Oh, and Alexander, I rather like the scruff. " Magnus confesses after pulling away from the kiss, reaching for Alec's neck to suckle the pulse point , his fingers still grazing over the rough skin of his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for men with stubble. Matt Daddario included.  
> Plus, he said in an interview that he'd like to keep his scruff in season 2, which is why I wanted to write how Magnus would respond to this.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	5. Cat Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec sees Magnus' cat eyes for the first time... that's not how he had expected it to happen.

The first time Alec notices it, they are cuddling in Magnus' king-sized bed, the sheets and their limbs a tangled mess, their nude bodies seeking each other's warmth. The moon is still high in the sky ; they've just woken up in the middle of the night after a romantic evening spent in Magnus' apartment. 

Although Alec's eyelids are still heavy from slumber, he is perfectly awake. His lover, however, still seems to be struggling to go back to sleep. Magnus' breathing is steady and peaceful. Des pite the dim lighting - the only light in the room being the faint glow of the full moon slipping through the curtains -, the Shadowhunter finds himself tracing the beautiful features of the warlock with his eyes. 

" You're gorgeous. " He mutters under his breath. He hesitates for a second whether to let Magnus sleep or not, but he can't help it; he leans closer, his nose bumping into the magnetic neck of his lover, hot breath eliciting goosebumps onto his golden skin. When Alec rolls them over slightly, so that Magnus is flat on his back, Alec hovering over him, he begins to suckle at the pulse point there, leaving a dark mark, a satisfied smirk appearing on his face when he realizes what he has done.

Magnus sighs heavily, his breath catching in his throat, but doesn't open his eyes. Alec fully intends to wake him up by worshipping his body. Inspite of his exhausted state, he is sure Magnus won't mind at all that kind of awakening. He goes back to his ministrations, licking and sucking at the beautifully tanned skin of Magnus' neck, his Adam apple bobbing as loud moans start to escape the warlock's mouth. 

Alec likes it, when he takes control and Magnus let him. His boyfriend is so sensitive and the way his body responds to Alec's tender gestures fuels his desire and intention to take care of the man who always takes care of him as well. After treasuring the neck and collarbone of his lover, Alec's mouth starts working its way down Magnus' body, at an agonizing pace.

Judging by Magnus' frustrated hisses when Alec takes one of his nipples in his mouth, sucking at him and licking the darker area, before moving to the other, the Shadowhunter is good at what he is doing. He is killing Magnus slowly, in the best kind of way. Alec's hands start wandering along his arms and shoulders, the touch soft and the pressure barely existing. Yet, Magnus seems to have a hard time remembering out to breath. 'Good', Alec thinks, the mischievous voice in his head enjoying this a bit too much.

He let a finger roam against Magnus stomach, his eyes admiring the tanned sculpted abs, his mouth worshipping them, pecking at each and every single one of them. When he is done, he removes the last layer of sheets covering Magnus' lower body, and absentmindedly licks his lips, mesmerized by what he finds there – that's something he knows too well already, and something he likes very, very much to be quite honest with himself.

For just one second then, Alec falls out of his trance state, a deep flush burning his cheeks and he looks at Magnus' face, his eyes still shut, but definitely awake. Alec chuckles deeply ; his Magnus is only focusing on his pleasure at that moment. The warlock groans, eagerly suggesting Alec to continue. Another chuckle slips out of Alec's mouth, and he decides to play dirty by not giving Magnus what he wants right away. 

While his hands stay by Magnus' hips - oh so close to where the warlock needs him most – not giving his lover what he craves for, he reaches for the sweetness of Magnus' lips. The kiss is sloppy and demanding, the warlock's frustration eliciting a smile from Alec. The Shadowhunter is quite proud of himself, turning the High Warlock of Brooklyn into a shuddering mess, nearly begging out loud to keep going with his sinful ministrations. 

"You sure you're okay, Magnus?" Alec begins, his voice husky, feeling suddenly extremely aroused as well, muttering against his boyfriend's ear. He then pecks his jawline several times. "You seem a bit... frustrated." At the exact moment he breathed the final word, his hot fingers finally reach his lover's crotch.

Magnus' eyes shot open, and this is when Alec notices it for the first time; he remains agape for a second when he takes the sight of his now fully awake lover. His eyes aren't of their usual dusky brown shade. Instead, they are golden-green, and the pupils, dilated with lust, are diamond-shaped. Lust is clearly consuming his insides, and the sexiest sound Alec has ever heard breaks the air. 

Alec keeps going with his ministrations, a neverending list of curses and praising words falling from Magnus' open mouth. When the warlock shatters into a million pieces, his pleasure far too intense, the Shadowhunter is quite pleased with himself, a smug smirk curling his lips up. A smirk that Magnus is far too happy to press against his kiss-swollen lips.

\-----

When the morning has come and they eat their breakfast together, fingers intertwined in a tight embrace, Magnus' thumb stroking delicately Alec's rough hand, the Nephilim bits his bottom lip. " I saw your cat eyes earlier today." He smiles brightly.

Magnus' eyebrows shoot up. "I never realized you had yet to see them." He replies, but then realization strikes him and then he is blushing, his cheeks taking a bright shade of red. Alec is taken aback at first, because he has never seen Magnus so embarrassed before. And then he figures out why.

"By the Angels!" He bursts into laughter. "Magnus, don't tell me you don't control your cat eyes when you're very aroused?" 

When Magnus turns his head away, eyes wide in shock, not daring to look into Alec's, the Nephilim squeals. He is definitely taking advantage of that oh-so-adorable weakness of Magnus'. 

\-----

This has become one of Alec's favorite things to play with. Whenever he finds a good timing – mostly during meetings at the Institute, when he is sitting next to his boyfriend – he would slid his hand along Magnus' thigh seductively, keeping an innocent look on his face as Magnus would glare at him, silently warning him with his eyes not to continue but his lower body leaning into the pleasant touch anyway, his resolve abandoning him quickly. 

After a while, Magnus' eyes would turn golden-green, and Magnus would sigh – he knows he can't help but find Alec's touch arousing, because it is, and he hates himself for craving that dangerous touch, especially in front of everyone at the Institute. 

Noticing the cat eyes, everyone would look at the two of them with a puzzled expression, while Alec would just grin at everyone and laugh, not even giving them a explanation. And despite it being very embarrassing, Magnus would not even be able to blame Alec for doing so because his bright smile is all Magnus truly needs to forgive him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild headcanon popped up in my head: Magnus can't control his cat eyes when he is turned on.  
> And then I was writing that one shot.
> 
> Tell me what you think of it please!~


	6. Daily routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec settle into a daily routine. Set after Jace joins Valentine.

Spending the night at Magnus' has become a habit now, even during the week. He usually wakes up first, curled up against Magnus' warm and firm body, but not long before the other man greets him with a sleepy smile, his raven hair tousled and traces of glitter sparkling with the light sneaking through the curtains of Magnus' bedroom. " Good morning, handsome." are generally the first words spoken, the warlock's voice still hoarse from slumber. 

Alec grins, leans toward his boyfriend, kissing him 'hello' tenderly, and then sits up straight and uncovers his barely-clothed body from under the sheets. Magnus tries to pull him back to bed with him, groaning when he realizes Alec is already out of reach. " Come on, darling. It's too early. And I'm cold." Magnus pouts, trying to use his charms – his 'puppy dog' ones being his ultimate asset, threatening Alec's will to collapse every single time - to persuade the Shadowhunter into snuggling a bit before heading to the Institute.

Alec fights his inner battle and manages to shake his head firmly and shots him an annoyed glare, a playful smirk dancing on his lips, betraying him. The smile stretches on his face until he can't contain his laughter any longer. Magnus watches him, a shining spark in his eyes. Every time he hears Alec laugh, he knows there is no way he will ever be able to stop loving this man. Mimicking unconsciouly his lover's expression, a huge smile appears on his face, and he eventually gets up, sighing in the process. He used to stay in bed for at least two more hours, but when he met Alec, that was no longer an option. 

After putting their clothes on, Magnus creates a portal, snapping his fingers together as Alec admires his magic skills. He is sure he will never get used to it. Seeing Magnus use his magic he loves, because it's a reminder of how interesting, remarkable and gifted Magnus is, inspite of what everyone says about Downworlders. He feels every time grateful that this wonderful man has chosen him over everyone as his friend and lover.

\--------

Once they're both standing in the hallway of the Institute, they head toward Alec's bedroom, where they usually both take their showers – separately most of the time -, Magnus sometimes borrowing one of Alec's leather jackets to put onto his own clothes, as a way to keep the Nephilim's enticing scent by his side. Alec just smiles at him softy when he does so, grabbing the lapel of his stolen coat, and pressing their lips together tenderly, small moans falling from their busy mouths.

They roam through the Institute to find their friends, Magnus' ringed hand eager to slid between Alec's strong fingers. After greeting everyone, they share the new pieces of information they've collected about Valentine and Jace, serious glances and speechs a hard cleavage from the happy first moments of Alec's day. Magnus is aware of how much the Shadowhunter sitting so closely next to him worries about his parabatai, judging by the way he holds the nail-polished hand more firmly, seeking the reassuring touch of his boyfriend. When he starts chewing on his already cracked lips, Magnus smiles sadly and reaches for Alec's thigh with his other hand. 

Alec's eyes look at the tanned hand on his leg and then his eyes shoot up, taking in the sight of Magnus, visibly concerned, and he smiles back at him, even for a second, releasing the pressure on his bottom lip. As an acknowledgement of Magnus' gesture, he gently rubs his thumb against his lover's.

Yet Alec can't help but feel suffocating. Despite Magnus' presence by his side, always so concerned, always so caring, he feels so bad because it seems like he is not likely to bring Jace back to the Institute any time soon. And the thought itself makes him sick. He still feels it waver, their parabatai bond, the feeling running up and down his body, but so, so weak. Which is why, during the meetings, he usually closes his eyes, and focuses on the soft warmth and comfort Magnus' simple touch is providing him.

\------- 

Alec needs to clear his head on a daily basis. Which is why he has come to work out and pratice archery even more often than before. His entire body and soul need relief and inner peace, and only letting off steam grants him that craving. 

After the meeting, he goes back to his room, Magnus on his heels. He undressed in front of the other man, trying his best not to smile at the obvious checking out from Magnus – it's nothing his boyfriend hasn't already seen, after all. He hears a disappointed sound from behind him when he finishes putting his training clothes on and turns his head toward its cause, raising an eyebrow teasingly. "Something you like ?"

"Oh yes," Magnus confirms with a insisting nod and a dirty smirk of his own, "much delight." He winks and Alec awkwardly blushes – he should be used to Magnus' permanent compliments, but they still keep the same effect on him. 

Magnus watches him as he aggressively hits the punch bag, his fists tight and his jaw clenched. He is letting his entire frustration and guilt out, as violently as he usually does. He catches a glimpse of uneasiness from Magnus. He probably doesn't like to see Alec hurt himself physically in an attempt to sooth his inner pain. 

" Alexander. " His voice comes out like a whisper, pulling Alec out of his trance state. His fists are sore from the intense impacts they've endured against the punch bag. His muscles ache, his vision is blurry, his mind is smoldering. Every morning he wakes up quite happy, a wonderful man by his side, and then reality comes back to strike him and it gets more painful as time goes by.

His iratze rune is starting to heal the scratches on his knuckles as he let his arms fall on his each side of his muscular body. His shoulders slump, his resolve fades, silent tears starting to flow down his cheeks and he holds his head low. He feels miserable and also angry at himself for crying, because he should be strong. He should be outside, looking for his brother, protecting the Institute and the Mundane world from the threat that Valentine represents. Yet he can't muster enough strength at that moment to keep the salty liquid from streaming down his face.

Magnus approaches him with grace and delicacy, brushing his hand against Alec's neck, stroking the warm skin there tenderly, using his thumb to lift the Shadowhunter's chin up, locking their gaze together. Alec feels the compassion, understanding and kindness that irradiate from Magnus' brown eyes as a faint smile crosses his features. 

Alec knows he can be vulnerable when Magnus is here, that his boyfriend is someone he can definitely rely on when life isn't easy. He knows that Magnus has been through a lot since the day he was born, but he has never turned away from caring for other people. This is Magnus' curse. His inability not to show compassion. That's what makes Magnus so special, and why Alec will forever remain in awe for this man.

His arms circle around Magnus' waist to pull him closer. Alec needs to feel the warm of his delicious body pressed against him. This is the best comfort he can ask for. Magnus gladly obliges, his arms wrapping around Alec's neck, kissing his jaw and neck until there not an inch that's left untouched. He mutters praise and kind words into Alec's ears, and the Shadowhunter buries his head deeper into Magnus' long strands of hair. 

\-------

When they're back in Alec's room, it's like his breakdown in the training room has never happened. Well, they both know they can't ignore the fact that it's been happening on a regular basis now, but they've also figured out that it won't get any better until they bring Jace back and stop Valentine.

Magnus, although quite sad to see his beloved Shadowhunter going through such hard times, feels glad that Alec allows himself to be vulnerable around him, it makes him feel special. He tries to make himself useful, soothing his boyfriend's frantic breathing and thinking. He doesn't want to push him into talking about it, he knows they will eventually, like grown-up adults do, because they've had mature conversations before, and they will have other ones.

Sometimes they stay all day at the Institute, Magnus trying not to take into account the wary and scornful looks Maryse shoots him when she catches sight of him. When that happens, Alec's hand tightens its grip against Magnus', and the warlock smiles. 

Other times, they go outside together, Izzy, Clary and even Simon escorting them. They look for hints, traces, anything that could help them make progress in their quest of stopping Valentine and saving their brother. 

Most of the time, they come back at the Institute after sunset, exhausted mentally and physically, because they've found nothing of value to deal with. It's hard for everyone. But, at least, they're still together, and they know they'll succeed in their quest. Eventually. They just don't know when and it's infuriating because they all feel helpless and kind of lost without Jace around.

\--------

After every energy-draining day spent at the Institute, what Magnus and Alec both like the most about their daily routine is how good it feels to open the door of Magnus' loft. When they step inside the apartment, it's like everything they've been through during the day has vanished. They fall into each other's embrace as soon as they've crossed the threshold.

They make dinner together, Chairman Meow watching them, monitoring their every move as they move along in the kitchen, Alec now knows exactly where Magnus stores his different utensils and food, Magnus cannot contain his smile every time he looks at Alec fumbling around in a kitchen that seems already familiar to the Nephilim.

It's almost scary how easily they've settled into this little routine of theirs. Yet it's perfect. Magnus wouldn't have it any other way. When they're both in his loft, it's like all their worries don't exist anymore. 

After dinner, they usually cuddle on Magnus' couch. Sometimes they watch a movie, sometimes Alec reads one of the numerous comic books Magnus owns – he loves taking in the sight of Alec reading, the expressions that flash through his beautiful features making Magnus' heart skip a beat every now and then. When Alec reads, Magnus snuggles closer to him, scattering kisses across his shoulders, torso, collarbone and neck, earning several moans and giggles – very manly giggles – along the way. When his boyfriend is done reading, he sets the book onto the coffee table and turns his head back toward Magnus, kissing his raven hair in the sweetest manner. 

They keep snuggling and kissing each other for as long as they can take it before it's too much and they have to rush to Magnus' bedroom, undressing each other, kisses getting sloppier and more demanding as time passes by and want grows stronger.

They end up in bed, entirely naked and oblivious to anything else that is not the heated skin of each other's magnetic body. They generally get lost in passion, claiming as much skin as they can, leaving hickeys to let the whole world know who they both belong to, pleasuring each other until they see stars and almost black out. 

They lay afterwards in a tangled mess, feeling exhausted and so very statisfied. Nevertheless, they can never get enough of each other so they cuddle again in Magnus' giant bed. Sometimes they fall asleep, Alec's arms around Magnus' slim waist, the warlock's back warm against his stomach; sometimes, they need more and keep treasuring each other's body until slumber finally claims them once and for all.

Life as a Shadowhunter and a warlock is far from easy, but they wouldn't change their daily routine for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was one of my fav to write, i hope you like it too guys!  
> Let me know ;)


	7. Magnus' ultimate weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec discovers some of Magnus weaknesses.

Alec wakes up first, and he needs a little lapse of time to become aware of his surroundings. He is laying in Magnus' canopy bed. Of course he is. He smiles to himself. He hasn't slept at the Institute for over two months now. No matter what he does during the day, he always ends up at Magnus'. That's where he feels the most comfortable. Magnus' loft feels like home.

His arms are lazily wrapped around Magnus' side, his bare chest pressed against the tanned back of his lover. His warlock is still sleeping, judging by the steady sound of his breath. His fierce and powerful boyfriend seems so peaceful when he sleeps. 

Alec leans forward, brushing his mouth against the back of Magnus' neck, his hot breath caressing the golden skin there. Even asleep, Magnus' body still reacts to him in the most enticing way. He yearns for the archer's touch, and Alec loves it. 

His hand starts wandering along Magnus' ribs, leaving a trail of goosebumps on its way. Alec suckles lightly at the arching neck in front of him, silently and unconsciously begging him to be treasured. He hears Magnus' now sharp intakes of breath as Alec's ministrations pull him out of slumber.

When the Nephilim's lips find the sensitive spot of his collarbone, Magnus let out a throaty moan that only spurs Alec's motivation to make Magnus feel good, just as the warlock always take good care of him. Both his hands skim across Magnus' muscular yet slender back.

One of his hand comes back grazing at Magnus' side, each of Alec's slender fingers stroking from the shape of his ribs to the V-bone of his hips at an agonizingly slow pace, his teeth nibling at his earlobe at the same time. 

His hand gets curiouser and curiouser with each new stroke, because Alec keeps hearing Magnus' muffles giggles, as his lover holds his pillow against his face. Intrigued, the archer puts a little more pressure – his touch remaining tender nonetheless – and allows his hand to wander further.

The warlock suddenly jerks away from Alec's touch, and the hazel-eyed man wonders for a second if he has done something wrong, but then Magnus turns over, a small grin tugging his mouth up. " It tickles. " An alluring shade of pink-red spreads across his cheeks and he lowers his eyes, embarrassed.

Alec's eyes go wide in shock. His lover, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, is ticklish. He bursts into a light, loud and uncontrollable laughter. He can't stop laughing, his hand leaving Magnus' side to come and rest on his own chest, trying to remember how to breathe. " Don't you dare laugh at me, Alexander!" Magnus shouts, a fake offended look on his face.

However, seeing and hearing Alec's genuine laugh immediately breaks his outraged facial expression. Soon he can't help but laugh as well. He reaches for his Nephilim, pushing himself against him, straddling his hips as he attempts tickling him as well.

Alec's body writhes as Magnus tickles him, choking on his own laughter. " This is your punishement for mocking me. " Magnus himself keeps laughing, his tousled hair falling in front of his eyes.

Eventually, Alec manages to roll them over, so that he is between Magnus' naked legs. They try to catch their breath as their laughters faint, both of them panting heavily. "You attacked me while I was already laughing. " Alec grins. "That was not fair." He murmurs against Magnus' chest, bumping his nose against the hollow of his collarbone as he makes his way up.

He locks their lips together, the sweetness of both their tastes a perfect combination. They lose themwelves into the kiss, Magnus capturing Alec's lower lip between his teeth. Alec moans deeply, and pulls back ever so slightly, connecting their eyes, before leaning in again, pecking at Magnus' nose, cheeks and jawline, leaving a wet trail along it, before claiming the warlock's mouth once again.

The second kiss is sloppier, but just as magical as any kiss they've shared – and will share, Alec is sure of it. The Nephilim can feel Magnus melting into the kiss, his hands finding their way into Alec's dark strands of hair, holding them tight. Alec angles his head to deepen the kiss to Magnus' utter pleasure, according to the sinful sounds echoing through the air. 

Magnus knows Alec is up to something when he realizes the huge smirk crossing his features when he opens his eyes, as well as the mischievous look sent his way. Alec licks Magnus bottom lip one last time before pulling back, his hands on each side of Magnus' head, balancing his weight as he hovers over Magnus.

With impressive speed, Alec straightens up and his hands find their way again along Magnus' chest and sides. Alec swears the protest pleas, followed the unstoppable high-pitched titters – that are so new to his ears, especially coming from Magnus – are two of the most wonderful sounds he has ever heard. 

Alec disentangles himself from Magnus' legs and cages him with his own, shooting a playful look to the gasping grinning warlock under him. He stops tickling him. " How come I've never realized that the very powerful High Warlock of Brooklyn could be turned defenseless with some tickling ?"

Alec is still straddling Magnus' hips when his boyfriend sits up, so their faces are only a few inches apart, their hot breathes mixing in the air between them. Magnus raises one eyebrow defiantly before answering. "Everyone has their weaknesses."

Alec's own eyebrow shoots up and he takes his bottom lip between his teeth as he openly teases his lover. "I thought I was yours." There is no hint of disappointement into Alec's eyes – why would there be anyway ? Alec now knows how much Magnus loves him -, only a playful flame burning his insides. 

Magnus chuckles, his voice hcroaky. He looks straight into Alec's eyes, his hazel orbs shining in the most impish way. Alec is so beautiful, Magnus' heart staggers in his ribcage everytime he looks at him. Magnus' stare goes from mischievous to loving in a matter of seconds, softening as he keeps his eyes on Alec – who is staring back at him with so much intensity as well. 

"A man can have many failings. Even I. " He pauses, his eyes never leaving Alec's as he leans forward, their lips now brushing. His tone is serious yet breathy when he whispers the next words."Never doubt that you are my ultimate weakness, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAARGH THESE TWO ARE KILLING ME!  
> The hiatus is also killing me :( 
> 
> Hope you liked it guys!  
> Let me know!~


	8. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's early and Alec makes pancakes. Magnus gives him something in return.

Alec is pulled out of slumber early, as usual. The brief moment of dizziness he feels when he fights to open his eyes is no longer a moment of analyzing his surroundings. Now, when he wakes up, he knows it's at Magnus'. It's always at Magnus'.

To confirm his thoughts, he can feel a steady and hot breath against the upper part of his chest, almost on his neck, as well as sun-kissed arms wrapped lazily around his very nude waist. He smiles to himself, and kisses the raven black hair of his boyfriend, taking in the sight of Magnus asleep.

The warlock always seems younger when he sleeps – not that Magnus looks old at all, it's just that now that Alec knows him better, he notices the years his lover has lived from the way he moves, or the way his faces expresses his feelings. When Magnus is asleep, all of these fade and the only thing that remains is the young pretty golden face Alec loves so much.

His eyes linger on the naked shape of the wonderful man a bit longer, because he simply still can't believe he is all his. Well, actually he starts to fully realize it, but it's still a bit new to Alec – not that he is complaining at all. He wouldn't have it any other way.

He bumps his nose against Magnus' hair and forehead, dropping feather kisses on the beautiful skin along the way, and pecks his nose. Magnus wrinkles his nose at the feeling, and smiles – the way you smile when you get pulled out of sleep by your very cute boyfriend, which is: in a cute lazy way. He seems to be willing to say some adorable things to Alec – as he does every morning – but his lips won't cooperate until he is fully awake, so he just mumbles something even himself probably can't hear.

"Shhh," Alec mutters against the ear he is chewing at gently, "go back to sleep. You need to reload your magic back." Magnus doesn't reply, but buries his nose further into Alec's neck, his lips ghosting over the sensitive skin there. 

The night before, they had gone hunting together and with Clary, Izzy and Simon, in order to find Jace and Valentine, who were still nowhere to be found. They had eventually faced some of Valentine's new Shadowhunters. Magnus and Simon had been their main focus, being downworlders, but the whole group had been fighting back and they eventually had to run away from the battle, as Magnus had used most of his magic. Not to mention that they were all exhausted.

Simon, Clary and Isabelle had headed back to the Institute, while Alec and Magnus had made their way to Magnus' loft. There, after some kisses, they had been to tired to go further in late night activities and had finally fallen asleep in each other's arms, satisfied just to be in each other's company, despite their whole world threatening to fall apart.

It is still very early when Alec unwraps himself from Magnus and walks tiredly toward the kitchen. He would have to go back to the Institute in a couple of hours, but right now, he just wants to make breakfast for his boyfriend. Take care of him, the same way Magnus always looks after him when he comes back from intense hunting in a mentally- and physically-wrecked state.

He knows the kitchen and its drawers well now, so he moves around naturally, grabbing the different ingredients he needs to make pancakes for Magnus. After finishing the paste, he takes out a stove and starts pouring some of the liquid confection on it. 

The seductive scent of the cooking starts invading the loft, and Chairman Meow comes to join the party in the kitchen. Alec greets him with a ruffle of his furry head and gets rewarded by a loud purr. The cat then sits on one of the chairs and monitors his every move.

Alec hums to himself a random song - while probably doesn't exist - , waiting for the currently-frying pancake to be ready. When he realizes he is actually humming some random song, he is surprised: he has actually never done that before. He can't help but smile at the thought that maybe Magnus is responsible for this change in him as well.

He doesn't complain though.

He sets the pancake in one of the two plates he has set on the table, and gets back at cooking another one. He is so focused on what he is doing that he doesn't hear Magnus get up from their bed and enter the kitchen.

The warlock's lips tug up as he looks at the bare – and very very muscular - back of his Nephilim, as well as the sweatpants that are hanging dangerously low on his hips. He quietly approaches Alec and slides his hands on his lover's hips, making him stiffen for a brief second before he relaxes.

"Hmmm," Magnus goes on his tiptoes to put his face against Alec's neck, licking and kissing the creamy skin there, "it smells good." He adds, both of his hands sliding into the front pockets of Alec's pants. When he does so, Alec swears he feels some added weight in his right pocket, and he frowns a little, curious.

"What have you put in my pocket?" He asks from behind his shoulder as Magnus takes a step back and, just after Alec turns off the gas cooker, turns him around. The tanned arms are back on Alec immediately and Magnus can't suppress the proud smile curling his lips up as Alec fidgets his pocket to take out the small object.

When Alec realizes it's a key he is holding, he is puzzled, his mouth hanging open and his eyes focused on the iron bar laying in his hand. His eyes suddenly widen. "What -" He seems to be fighting for air and Magnus finds himself reaching for his cheeks.

"It's a key, darling. The key to my apartment. This way, you can come anytime you want, even when I'm not here." His dark brown eyes are shining with happiness, analyzing Alec's reaction. The Shadowhunter opens his mouth once again as if he wants to speak, but no words are able to cross his lips. Again. 

Alec looks at him with incredulous eyes, as if he has been struck by lightning, and Magnus frowns a bit, not sure any more it was a good idea. Magnus' inner voice keeps telling him that it's too soon, that Alec might not be ready, that maybe – 

His train of thoughts gets interrupted by the feeling of Alec's sweet lips pressed hungrily against his. The kiss is sloppier than usual, his Nephilim pouring every emotion he is feeling in it. Magnus smiles into the kiss, because he is being silently told by Alec that this was a very good idea, that he didn't have to worry about him not being ready. When the Shadowhunter knows Magnus is aware of how grateful he is, he allows himself to grin into the kiss as well.

It's a clash of mouths, and they change the angle from time to time, and Alec takes an opportunity to have Magnus pressed against the fridge to kiss him even more eagerly, suckling at his neck and giving him hickeys, smirking when he hears Magnus' heavy gasps. Magnus' mouth then returns to his and everything about his warlock is intoxicating.

The long slender hands are everywhere – tugging at his hair, scratching his back, sliding into the back pockets of Alec's pants to press their groins together, making them gasp. They both are out of breath, but at this point, neither one of them cares the slightest. All they feel are each other's heated bodies and desperate moans.

After some time, they stop, both their breathes heavy and frenzied. Alec leans forward to put his forehead against Magnus', the two of them smiling like idiots. "Thank you." Alec eventually manages to breath out, so quiet that he fears for a second that Magnus won't hear him.

"For what, my love?" The warlock replies tenderly, his eyes boring into Alec's hazels. "The key?"

"The key, yes." Alec answers with a genuine smile, before his face turns an attractive shade of pinky-red. "And for being you." He pecks at Magnus' forehead, "loving me," at his nose, "caring for me", at his cheek, "encouraging me", at his jawline, "showing me i don't have to face everything alone."

Magnus remains stunned for some time after Alec is done enumerating facts. Alec gives him his most sincere smile, filled with so much love Magnus' knees threaten to give up under its weight. The kiss that follows is slower, Magnus' breath catching in his throat when Alec deepens it. The warlock's eyes roll back in his head and he loses himself into the kiss.

When they – reluctantly – part, Magnus is more breathless than he has ever been – even after their first kiss at Alec's wedding. His closed eyes open – when did he even close them in the first place? - and he finds himself staring into Alec's hazel ones with all the love he is feeling at that moment – and all the others. "Well, that is a most welcome reaction, Alexander. Maybe I should give you my keys often. You'd have a fairly huge collection of keys, and I'd have my share of wonderful kisses, so that's a win-win, right?" He winks. 

Alec rolls his eyes, his grin only getting wider, as his hands keep their hold on Magnus' waist. He bumps their noses together. "You don't need to give me keys to get rewarded with kisses, you know?"

"Oh, really?" Magnus asks, cocking an eyebrow in the most challenging and endearing way he can come with.

Alec licks his lips, his eyes gazing down at Magnus' inviting ones, and then shoot them back up to lock his hazel orbs with Magnus' darker ones. "Shall I show you?" Alec was never one to flirt before he met Magnus, but that is something he sometimes manages to do now.

Another change set by Magnus' presence by his side.

Magnus nods vigorously at Alec's inquiry, his hand sliding behind the Nephilim's neck to push him closer, claiming his luscious lips once again. 

They are so lost in each other's arms that they don't even notice when Chairman Meow steals one of the now cold pancakes still untouched on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to thank you all for the comments, kudos and bookmarks, it truly means a lot to me!  
> Oh and sorry it took me so long to update, but i had three-weeks-long exams so writing and Malec unfortunately had to wait...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, don't hesitate to tell me what you think of it~  
> It's clearly unbeta-ed so I hope there aren't too much typos...
> 
> The next one should take to long to write, because I've already have an idea!


	9. Quill and candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec comes back to Magnus' loft after a hunt, and discovers yet another piece of Magnus' world.

"You ain't coming back to the Institute with us, are you?" Jace asks Alec with a knowing smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Nope." The elder answers, a coy smile curling his lips up. Alec is thankful the cold air of the night has already reddened his cheeks, because - even though he has been dating Magnus for some time now - the teasing look both Jace and Isabelle shoot at him at that moment still makes him blush.

He knows Maryse will be furious. He honestly doesn't care anymore. He just wants to crawl into Magnus bed and cuddle with this wonderful man until sleep takes over. He just wants to feel Magnus' warm comforting body against his own, making him forget everything for just one second.

The hunt has been very exhausting for the three of them, and not very satisfying. The dark-haired Nephilim yawns. "Well, I better get going. See you guys tomorrow." He leans closer to kiss his sister on the forehead, closing his eyes, and then hugs his blond brother good night. 

After they part and Alec is left alone with his thoughts on his way to Magnus' loft, he wonders what his warlock is doing at the moment. He is probably asleep, Alec ponders. After all, it's over 2 AM, and Magnus has apparently had a lot of warlock stuff to deal with during the day, as he had told Alec via texting.

He fumbles for his keys in his pockets, his hands shaking from the cold and the tiredness that flows through Alec's body. He open and closes the door to the apartment quietly, careful not to wake up Magnus. When he enters, he takes in the sight of his surroundings. 

He is greeted by silence, so he tiptoes toward the bedroom, only to find the bed empty. He frowns. Magnus should definitely be here. He would have texted him if he had gone outside, no matter the reason. 

He goes to the bathroom. No one. Same with the kitchen, the living-room and all the other rooms he knows. 

That's when he sees it. The narrow space he has never noticed between two book shelves. There is a faint light escaping from the slit. The frown doesn't leave his features until he has reached the book shelves and pushes one aside, allowing him access to another room whose existence he had never knew about before.

He remains in awe. Nothing in this room looks familiar. He feels like he has step into the late 19th century. The wooden furniture are perfectly carved and polished, the silky cushions laying on the couch look soft and are embroidered. The warm aura is lit by candles. The four walls of the room are covered with high book shelves, a huge amount of books spilling out of them. Everything in this room is so stunning, it's surreal.

After a while, he realises he has been staring mouth-agape at his surroundings. He closes his mouth, only to open it mere seconds later, when he spots Magnus. The warlock has his back turned to him and he is working at his desk. 

He comes to stand behind him, and Magnus still doesn't acknowledge his presence. Alec leans his head down to kiss his boyfriend's hair. Magnus turns around, clearly startled. His eyes soften when they land on Alec. "Still working?" The Nephilim asks. He knows his question is stupid, Magnus is obviously still working.

"Indeed." The warlock nods gently, gesturing to his desk, on which thick old books – written in a language Alec has never seen before –, as well as several parchments and quills, are spread. Magnus' dark-brown eyes take a beautiful golden shade with the dim light of the candles, and Alec is mesmerized. His mouth hangs open, and Magnus chuckles, pulling Alec back to reality. He blushes. "Are you tired, my love?" He grabs the Nephilim's hand in his, drawing soothing circles with his thumb across Alec's calloused palm.

"A little bit." Alec admits, yawning.

"You should go to bed." 

Alec shakes his head. "No, I'll wait for you to finish your work." He smiles softly, only to be mimicked one second later by Magnus, whose own grin sends chills running through Alec's entire body. Magnus nods, accepting his offer.

"You can lay on the couch, I won't be long."

Alec makes himself comfortable on the couch, next to Magnus' desk, and scans the room once again. He tries to read the titles written on the books' spines from where he is laying, but they either are in aforementioned language he doesn't understand, or the weak light of the candles is not enough for him to distinguish the words. After a few minutes of complete silence – except for the scratching of the quill against the parchments -, Alec finally asks. "What is this room?"

Magnus' head turns toward him, his eyes instantly finding the hazel ones. Magnus pursues his lips briefly, looking for his words, before smiling. "It's my safe haven. Sort of. It's my most private room. I think only a few of my dearest friends have been allowed in this room, like Ragnor or Tessa Gray." His eyes span over the bookshelves. "All the books you see here, I've collected over the centuries. They're my most precious material property." 

Alec listens to Magnus, his eyes lingering on the beautiful face in front of him. He could stay like this for hours. He feels extremely honored to see that Magnus has allowed him to enter the room – he hasn't asked for permission, but Magnus could have easily kept him out if he wanted. Plus Magnus seemed eager to share that part of him with Alec. "It's beautiful." Alec eventually breathes out, his eyes still locked on Magnus' face.

Indeed, it's beautiful. The furniture. The books. The atmosphere. The room itself. Magnus.

He sees Magnus faint blush despite the bad lighting, and he can't help but smile at how stunning his warlock is. A voice in his head tells him he is being sappy. He doesn't care. Everything about Magnus is so amazing.

"Most of the books are written in an ancient warlock language that I've come to learn thanks to Ragnor. Well, mostly thanks to Catarina, because Ragnor didn't actually have the patience to deal with me." He chuckles happily, clearly remembering the moments he is telling Alec about. "I'm currently trying to re-write some potions that I think have become obsolete, yet are still interesting to make. I'm changing some of the ingredients – they taste better now." He winks at Alec, and the Shadowhunter laughs.

"That's... amazing." Is all Alec is able to mumble. He leans closer to Magnus, and pulls the warlock toward himself gently. The kiss is slow and loving, moans escaping their throats every now and then. Alec pulls away first, and opens his eyes at once. Magnus is still dizzy from the kiss, licking his lips contently to savour Alec's taste a bit longer, and when he opens his eyes, his Nephilim is more handsome than ever – and that's quite imppossible, if you ask Magnus.

Alec pecks Magnus on the nose. " Well, I'd better let you finish working. So we can go to bed afterwards." 

Magnus winks at him, a knowing smirk playing on his lips. Alec lets himself fall down on the couch again, his eyes fall shut quickly, rocked by the regular scratching of the quill on the paper. 

When Magnus is done with his work, he looks at Alec's peaceful sleeping figure. He smiles to himself, and tenderly pulls a strand of hair off the Nephilim's forehead. He strokes his cheek, but Alec doesn't wake up. 

Not willing to pull Alec out of slumber, he uses his magic to levitate his boyfriend and bring him to bed. He doesn't take Alec's clothes off – he'll do that when they get to more enjoyable activities, probably in the early hours of the morning – and slips them both under the sheets. He curls himself against Alec. " Hmmm ", Alec grumbles in his sleep.

Magnus puts a finger against his boyfriend's delicate mouth and shushes him back to sleep. He places his head agaisnt Alec's chest, feeling his regular heartbeat against his ear. 

After an exhausting day, nothing is more perfect than falling asleep to this sweet lullaby, Magnus decides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeey guys!! Thank you so much for all the kudos, comments, hits,... it truly means a lot!  
> Sorry, it's been so long since i last posted something, but i didn't have the time to write lately...
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter though!  
> Please, let me know! Comment :) It fuels my imagination!
> 
> Also, this chapter was inspired by a post on Tumblr (i can't find the link anymore, but i'll update ASAP i promise, and sorry if you're the author of the post... please send me a message!)


	10. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus dance

Alec doesn’t understand how Magnus did it, but he successfully convinced him to come to Chairman’s Meow birthday party.

This is ridiculous, I am ridiculous, Alec thought to himself, but he could never say no to his boyfriend anyway.

He knows he is late to the party, but he has had a hell of the day at the Institute. He steps inside the loft and he feels suddenly very awkward.

Magnus’ loft is overcrowded, and Alec lets his eyes roam over the room. He spots Simon and Raphael on one of the leather sofas, and Jace and Clary making out in a dark corner. He looks away immediately.

Isabelle and lots of other people are dancing to the jerky rythm of a music Alec doesn’t recognized.

He makes his way toward the bay window, but eventually spies out the lean yet muscular form of his boyfriend.

Magnus is wearing an electric-blue tunique, dark skinny jeans and perfectly-waxed black shoes. Alec even notices the matching blue strands of hair and make-up.

His boyfriend is looking beautiful tonight.

Who is he even kidding, Magnus always looks beautiful.

Alec is left breathless at the sight of his boyfriend.

Magnus’ eyes somehow find Alec over the crowd of people, and Alec watches as he makes his way toward him with cat-like movements. 

“Alexander, darling,” he purrs, taking advantage of the quieting music to speak, “I’m glad you’re here.” His voice is fruity and endearing, and Alec forgets he was reluctant to come to the party in the first place.

“You call that music?” He yells, because now the music is back and loud, and he is certain Magnus can’t even hear him over the beat of the deafening sounds.

He doesn’t hear it but he knows Magnus chuckles, his eyes shining as they hold his hazel gaze, a genuine smirk lighting his face.

Magnus snaps his fingers and two cocktails appears in his hands. He offers one to Alec, and Alec gladly takes a sip. “Come on, pretty boy. Time to loosen up.” 

Magnus takes his free hand and start swaying Alec’s arm, encouraging him to start dancing with him. Alec happily obliges, despite his ‘lack of dancing skills’, as he often states to others.

Maybe the music isn’t that bad to dance to.

.

They dance together but not too close at first, sipping several drinks - Magnus magically fills their glasses when they’re empty - on the dance floor, smiling at each other and moving their bodies along the music.

Magnus is glad Alec came, because he enjoys having him as a dance - and life- partner.

When they finish their beverages, Magnus doesn’t even bother using his magic, making his way out of the crowd to set the empty glasses on the table.

Alec is still dancing, lost in the music, and despite telling everyone he cannot dance… Damn those moves!

Magnus watches him sway his hips, rub his hands on his ass and wipe off the sweat from his glistering neck.

Alec looks dizzy and his skin is flushed from the alcohol he has drunk tonight.

Magnus makes his way towards his boyfriend and leans closer to him, his hands finding Alec’s hips.

Alec keeps dancing as Magnus holds him and can feel his hot breath tickling his skin when Magnus whispers against his ear, “You certaintly know how to move, Alexander.”

And Alec flushes even more, burying his head in the crook of his neck, earning a throaty and coarse chuckle from Magnus, who feels out of breath as well.

It always amuses Magnus to see that his Alexander still blushes whenever he flirts with him.

Alec inhales the fruity and powerful and intoxicating scent of his tanned skin, the gesture making Magnus shiver.

Magnus’ hands are still on Alec’s hips and he can feel himself trusting his lower body against Alec’s, small moans escaping both of them.

They keep dancing close, drowning in the overwhelming sensations that the alcohol and each other’s presence arouse, feeling the warmth of each other’s body.

Magnus’ glossy lips hover over Alec’s, not quite touching him, but he knows Alec can definitely feel his hot breath against his electrified pale skin.

Blue sparks spring out of his fingertips. He is losing control. 

One of Magnus’ hands finds its way to Alec’s neck and then his hair, tugging at the raven black strands there.

And if Alec has felt hot before, because of his alcohol overconsumption, it’s nothing compared to how he is feeling now. Magnus’ proximity is almost too much and yet nowhere near enough.

Magnus is lost the moment Alec’s luscious lips find his neck, suckling and nibling at the sensitive and sweaty skin of his collarbone and pulse point, all the way to his jaw. The warlock bends his neck to the side to give him full access, whimpers and moans loose on his tongue.

Magnus trusts against him again and Alec is pretty sure their movements are definitely no longer synchronized with the music that he cannot even hear anymore anyway.

The only thing Alec feels is Magnus and his intoxicating everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the kudos, bookmarks and comments! They always warm my heart <3  
> I hope you enjoyed this little drabble!
> 
> And don't forget to come and talk to me on Tumblr (i'm ofwarlocksandgayness and my shadowhunters art blog is noksindra)!  
> I always enjoy talking to people~ :)


	11. Karaoke night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke night at Magnus' loft

one night the whole group is at magnus’ and doing karaoke and it’s getting late when it’s finally magnus’ time to dance and sing alone

everyone is sitting on the couch, alec included, and he feels himself blushing hard as magnus starts swaying his hips to the music because DAMN the guy got moves - not that alec is surprised, because magnus’ hips do wonders in bed - but he is nonetheless mesmerized by the way his boyfriend loses himself to the music

his voice is silvery and alec shifts a bit awkwardly in his seat when he feelsthe others’ gazes on him for a split second 

everyone is watching magnus and suddenly the warlock turns around, still singing, not even looking at the lyrics rolling on screen any more

his eyes are focused on alec

alec’s adam apple bobs distinctly as his eyes widen. magnus is smiling at him, his sexy flirtatous expression plastered on his handsome face, and alec cannot breathe as his boyfriend moves toward him, rolling his hips, his arms swinging in a perfectly synchronized manner, the lyrics falling off his lips with ease, perfectly in rythm

magnus licks his lips as he approaches his alexander, the rest of the world forgotten. the nephilim is so beautiful like this, mouth hanging open and eyes darkened with barely-concealed lust. his cheeks are flushed a wonderful shade of pink and his right hand reaches for the strong tattooed neck by instinct, his other hand finding its way on alec’s muscular shoulder as he shifts closer

magnus is on his lap and alec’s cheeks are burning 

of course he has been in more compromising situations with magnus, but never in front of his friends and family. he wants to yell at them to go away, yet he can’t find it in himself to look away from magnus.

he doesn’t have to tell them though, because he faintly hears the sound of a door being shut and he knows they’re left alone

the song comes to an end as magnus presses even closer, eliciting a hoarse moan from alec’s now-dry mouth. his boyfriend whispers the last lyrics against his ear and alec shivers when he actually nibbles at his earlobe, his hips thrusting against his groin freely, making alec’s eyes roll back in his head

karaoke night was definitely a good idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again guys for all the kudos (i've reached 200 yaaaay), the comments and the hits!  
> It means a lot <3

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and if you want my tumblr, I'm: ofwarlocksandgayness(.)tumblr(.)com :)) Come talk to me over there!


End file.
